


K-I-S-S-I-N-G

by Emmysue101



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elvin King, F/M, Little Legolas, advisor!reader, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, kind of short though, my bad - Freeform, nervous reader, what more could you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmysue101/pseuds/Emmysue101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Transferring from da* Fluff between Thranduil and reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	K-I-S-S-I-N-G

"I can not do this anymore, Haruamin (my lord.)" You're gaze drifted to the floor, forcing back the tears that threatened to fall. 

Thranduil looked at you surprised, and sat up in his throne. "What do you mean, (y/n)?" He reached out to you, but you flinched away.

"I am your advisor," you whispered, "being with me only degrades you." You glanced up at the Elven King; he was deep in thought now.

You took this as your chance to leave, so, you quickly bowed and headed for the forest. You loved Thranduil, that much is true, but he deserved better than a low Silvan elf. 

Ignoring the strange looks you received, you quickly walked out the doors; your braids coming loose in the wind. You didn't care though. You let out soft sobs and wiped the tears from your cheeks.

"Melamin (my love,)" Thranduil whispered, gently spinning you around. Your (e/c) eyes were met with his piercing blue gaze. "You will go back in there, and stand by my side," he said, gently cupping your cheeks.

"...but."  
"You will do as your King says," he whispered, gently placing a kiss on your lips.   
You wrapped your arms around his neck, and ran your fingers through his hair. 

"Eh hem."

You both pulled away from each other quickly. Legolas stood there smirking, "I knew it!"   
"Legolas!" Thranduil warned, but the little elf skipped off singing "(y/n) and Ada (father) sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!"

Thranduil threw his hands up in the air, and sighed. "Let’s give him to Elrond."  
You giggled, threw your arms around him, and this time you crashed your lips to his.


End file.
